canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO
C-3PO, sometimes spelled See-Threepio and often referred to as Threepio, was a 3PO unit protocol droid designed to interact with organics, programmedprimarily for etiquette and protocol. He was fluent in over six million forms ofcommunication, and developed a fussy and worry-prone personality throughout his many decades of operation. Along with his counterpart, the astromech droidR2-D2, C-3PO constantly found himself directly involved in pivotal moments ofgalactic history, and aided in saving the galaxy on many occasions. C-3PO was built from spare parts by Anakin Skywalker, a human slave who lived in Mos Espa, a city on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. C-3PO's memory waserased, though R2-D2's memory was not. C-3PO and R2-D2 were assigned to the Alderaan cruiser Tantive IV, where they served senator Bail Organa for nineteen years. At some point during this time, 3PO's right leg was fitted with a mismatched droid plating.14 They then became embroiled in the Galactic Civil War, when Leia Organa of theRebel Alliance entrusted them to bring a copy of the Death Star plans to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. After meeting Skywalker's son Luke and the smuggler Han Solo, the droids helped rescue princess Leia from the Empire's Death Star. They became directly attached to the three humans, helping them and their rebellion defeat the Empire and restore freedom to the galaxy, most notably when he convinced the Ewoks to aid the Rebels at theBattle of Endor. Appearances * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones * The Clone Wars film * Destroy Malevolence * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness (Appear in flashback) * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons (Appear in flashback0 * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * Lightsaber Lost (Appear in flashback) * The Mandalore Plot (Appear in flashback) * Duchess of Mandalore * Corruption (Appear in flashback) * Assassin * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro (Appear in flashback) * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 (Voice only) * Senate Murders * The Citadel * Mercy Mission * Nomad Droids * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Ahsoka * Lost Stars webcomic * Droids in Distress book * Droids in Distress * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Battle to the End (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Escape From Darth Vader * A New Hope Golden Book * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * A Leader Named Leia * Reirin * The Red One * Rites * Master and Apprentice * The Luckless Rodian * Not for Nothing * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * The Kloo Horn Cantina Caper * Added Muscle (indirect mention only) * You Owe Me a Ride * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Born in the Storm * Bump * Grounded * By Whatever Sun * Princess Leia, Part I * Smuggler's Run * Princess Leia, Part V * Heir to the Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * The Weapon of a Jedi comic * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part I * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part III * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part IV * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V * Vader Down, Part I * Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II * Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI * Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III * Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV * The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee (indirect mention only) * Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Droid Dilemma * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * The Screaming Citadel, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech * Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * Han Solo, Part V * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia * Beasts of Echo Base (Voice only) * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * The Empire Strikes Back Golden Book * Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD * Moving Target * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Return of the Jedi Golden Book * Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD * Shattered Empire, Part I * Shattered Empire, Part III * Aftermath (Appear in flashback) * Empire's End (indirect mention only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Bloodline * Before the Awakening * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III * Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV * Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V * Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens * Han & Chewie Return! (Picture only) * Chaos at the Castle * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part IV * The Force Awakens, Part V * The Force Awakens, Part I * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan * Flight Log * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part I * Whills (Mentioned Only)